This proposal defines a multi-disciplinary postdoctoral research training program for six graduates[unreadable] of medicine, veterinary medicine, or the basic biomedical sciences. As has been the case for the past 25[unreadable] years of this NIH-sponsored program, postdoctoral training will encompass research in areas highly relevant[unreadable] to cardiovascular biology/pathology and is provided by well-funded, interactive research programs within the[unreadable] Departments of Anesthesiology, Biochemistry, Cellular and Structural Biology, Medicine, Pathology,[unreadable] Pharmacology, Physiology, and Surgery at the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio[unreadable] (UTHSCSA). Principal components of the training program include: (1) active participation with graded[unreadable] responsibility in the research laboratory of an experienced investigator; (2) an integrated lecture series on[unreadable] cardiovascular (patho)biology presented by the training faculty; (3) didactic courses in the responsible[unreadable] conduct of research and grantsmanship/peer review (as necessary, separate courses will include the use of[unreadable] human subjects in biomedical research as well as biostatistics), (4) dual mentorship with a rigorous[unreadable] mentorship plan, and, (5) submission of an independent grant application. Trainee access to on-going[unreadable] departmental conferences, seminars, clinical rounds, pre- and postdoctoral graduate level courses further[unreadable] nhances the training experience. Research areas are encompassed within three investigative themes: (1)[unreadable] Inflammation, Cell Injury, and Adaptation; (2) Diabetes, and (3) Cardiovascular (Patho)physiology. These[unreadable] overlapping themes incorporate a range of highly relevant basic biomedical science investigations that are[unreadable] essential to understanding the genetic, biochemical, and molecular mechanisms that contribute to[unreadable] cardiovascular pathobiology. Given the multi-dimensional complexities, morbidity and mortality associated[unreadable] with occlusive cardiovascular disease in developed countries, this postdoctoral research training program will[unreadable] continue to provide scientists with the requisite skills to address preventations and therapies for these[unreadable] prevalent disorders.